This invention relates to a golf ball, and more specifically, to a golf ball with the characteristics of improved distance and improved aerodynamic symmetry. The golf ball has a dimpled surface with the dimples arranged on the surface inside patterns created by a series of arcs of great circles. The pattern is such as to allow a large percentage of the surface of the ball to be covered by dimples and to minimize the negative aerodynamic effect of the undimpled equator while still maintaining aerodynamic symmetry without the need for changing the depth of the dimples in the polar regions of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,564 discloses a means of achieving aerodynamic symmetry on a golf ball by decreasing the depth and therefore volume of dimples in the polar regions of the ball. It has long been known to those familiar with the art that for a given dimple size on a golf ball of a particular construction, there is one and only one depth which will optimize the performance of that ball in terms of distance. Changing the depth of the dimples in a particular region on the ball may improve the aerodynamic symmetry of the ball, but will have a detrimental effect on the distance of the ball.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,168 issued to Aoyama and 4,142,727 issued to Shaw et al. both disclose dimple patterns which achieve symmetry by having multiple great circles on the sphere which are dimple free, thus acting as false equators or parting lines. It is known to those skilled in the art, however, that it is undesirable to have dimple-free circumferential paths around the surface of the ball if maximum distance is to be achieved. This fact is pointed out in Uniroyal U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,730.